New Land, New home, New life
by Princess Athelia
Summary: I'm not sure on the rating... but anyways, this story is about Serena's family (including Rini and Luna) Moving too America because Serena's dad enlisted in the American army. When Serena gets there she meets some new charecters and some things change wit
1. A New Land

Authors note: Hello! My dear, dear viewers! This is princess Athelia! And I'm not going too give a pacific prompt for this I'm just going too go with the flow. I know I know I keep on not updating my other story's but I keep getting new idea's. -.- so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon, if I did I probably wouldn't be submitting this fanfiction, I'd probably be at some big party, or of spending my millions!  
  
Summery: ok Serena's father has enlisted in the army and gets transported too America, he enlisted in the American army! Well the whole family is dragged along, including Luna, Rini, Serena, Sammy, Ilene (mom), and ken (dad)! They are transported too Camp Penelton, Oceanside, California. (I grew up there! ^.^)  
  
Ok know stop reading this and read the story! See u later!  
"Daddy! This is a bad decision!" Serena shirked at her father who was sitting on a chair reading the newspaper. Her folded the newspaper and placed it on the end table. He folded his arms and looked at Serena. She folded her arms too standing up strait.  
  
"Serena I can't decide what happens too us. it is your mothers idea. Besides America is good. And I can't join the army if we don't move." Serena pouted her cherry lips sadly and let her beautiful blue eyes water. Her father still shook his head.  
  
She stomped her feet wildly her long blond pigtails flying in every direction. She stomped out of the room and too the scout meeting too tell everyone the horrid news.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As she was walking up the steps memories on top of memories overflowed her mind. She remembered when Ami was helping her study. She remembered her patient face when she felt totally lost. Ami was always so understanding. What would she do without her guidance? After about 5 steps she remembered the time her and ray got along for about 5 min. They were sitting by a fire and it was around the time of Ray's concert. Then Ray went and spoiled it with an insult.  
  
She remembered Lita. and her cooking, how fantastic it was. She especially remembered all her old boyfriend look alikes. Then the memories of Mina washed over her. She was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was her double. She was the one who would always understand. There were too many good times too count. but she knew that she would miss Mina the most.  
  
She wondered who should be the new leader. Mina was defiantly not it. After all she was just like her. what about lita. that was a maybe. And Ray, actually ray would make a great leader...she was smart, stayed on her toes during a fight, and could sense energy a mile off. ray was it. she was the leader. Until they met again.  
  
She had reached the top and looked at the temple. the temple she would probably never see again. Her friends sat on the steps giggling and talking, Darien just sat there petting Luna and talking too her. Luna would be the only friend with her.  
  
She slowly approached the gang and went too sit down next too Darien but just couldn't make herself do it. so she stood and watched her friends till the new leader too be laid eyes on her.  
  
"Serena! You're late! Again! You were supposed too be here 15 min. ago. what's your excuse this time." She asked standing up and folding her arms madly. Serena looked at her friend and couldn't help but whimper. She through her arms around her neck letting her wait fall and just hung on her crying. Her friends quickly rushed too her aid.  
  
"Serena! What's the matter?" they all cooed. Serena just cried more trying too talk but just choked on some tears. So they led her too a seat and she sat. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had red tinted on her nose and chin.  
  
"I-I. my dad," she choked on a sob speaking in pieces with her voice cracking. She took a tissue from Ami who had shoved a box in front of her. She looked at all her friends, and they're concerned faces and broke down in sobs again. "My dad. he is joining the American army. I have no clue why. but he is. And know we have too move too America." She said hopelessly. The girls all gasped.  
  
"But Serena. We need you!" Ami argued. Serena looked at her sadly then looked back at her fingers.  
  
"I tried too convince him too let us stay. but it was hopeless." She sniffled, What more could ruin this horrible moment. Just then a wondering girl walked up the steps. She had short brown hair. Her violet eyes shone as she looked around.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ratana. and I am looking for my boyfriend." Serena's head shot up and looked at the new comer. Speaking of boyfriends, why hadn't Darien come too comfort her? She new he was here. She saw him talking too Luna. "His name is-" she was cut off before she could say his name.  
  
"Ratana! What are you doing here?" Darien asked standing up as Luna jumped out of his lap. Ratana smiled gratefully. She quickly clung too his arm.  
  
"Darien, there you are! I have been searching for you all day!" Serena looked at them and her eyebrows crouched. Serena just kept on starring at them.  
  
"W-wha?" She asked looking at them some more. She stood up. She walked over too the girl and pried her off Darien's arm.  
  
"Rata! I told you never too come here unless it was an emergency." He said quietly so Serena couldn't hear, but she could.  
  
"What darling, its not like you have an other girlfriend here." She said looking at all the girls. Serena grew red with fury and without thinking she slapped Ratana. Ratana went flying across the sidewalk, and Serena didn't apologize. She just turned too Darien and slapped him too.  
  
"Ratana. Darling. I'll have you know that Darien, was my boyfriend for 4 years. And thanks too year that relationship is over. Have a nice day." She stepped over the horrified girl and started down the steps. The girls went after her along with the cats. Her friends and herself went shopping; it would be her last time shopping in Japan. They walked too the Arcade so she could bye a Sunday for the last time and play sailor v games for the last time. So she could say goodbye too Andrew.  
  
The next week went by very quickly. The movers had come and packed up her house. Her last memory of Japan would be her friends. She stood at the air station watching as Luna and Artamis had a tearful farewell. She got some things from her friends, a few gifts here and there.  
  
Lita gave her a large bag full of her favorite sweets, like cookies, cake, ice cream and anything with sugar in it. She gave her a huge hug smiling.  
  
Next she saw Ami; Ami gave her a laptop. "Ami, I can't!" Serena protested, but Ami wouldn't take it back. She told her the laptop had a bunch of sailor games. So Serena put it in her gym back carry on bag along with her sweets.  
  
Next was Mina and before she gave her anything she gave her the biggest hug. It nearly sent Serena too the floor. But Serena hugged back smiling with tears in her eyes. "You have too promise too write us every week, and then we'll write you back." Mina smiled with tears filling her own eyes. Serena nodded and Mina handed her a bunch of comics, all kinds, mangas, Magazines, fun stuff, and even a coloring book. Serena smiled and moved on too Ray who was already crying hugging a bear tight in her arms.  
  
She dropped the bear and hugged Serena tightly. Never in Serena's life had Ray ever shown such love towards her. "Ray, you do know you are the leader. until we meet again." Ray nodded solemnly. She picked up the huge snuggly bear and handed it too Serena. Serena smiled and tucked it under her arm. She looked at her friends one last time.  
  
"Come on Luna. our flight is about too leave." Se said and joined her family with Luna at her ankles. At the door way too the plane, she stopped and turned too look at her family. they weren't related too her in blood, but in soul. She would see them again and maybe. just maybe living in America wouldn't be so bad. Maybe she would meet some awesome friends. She smiled tenderly and waved too her friends before turning and climbing the plan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the plane flight, Serena felt like she was flouting. She had a window seat after a long argument with Sammy and Rini. She won of course. She looked out at the whoop cream clouds and it finally hit her that she was single. She could go guy hunting! She smiled and watched a seagull pass. They were over the ocean she new, she could almost smell it, even though she was so far away from it.  
  
She knew no one could replace her soul family, but she had too build a new one or she would be bored stiff. She took out her laptop that Ami gave too her. She opened it and the screen saver was a picture of the gang she smiled and opened the documents there was a file the had in big bold letters READ ME. So she clicked it.  
  
It read;  
Dear Serena,  
  
How is your flight? Did you see the clouds? They are beautiful. How is your life going so far? Well on this laptop I have a bunch of sailor games for you too play. They're entertaining. When you get done with them we can talk on instant messenger! It's on the desktop. Well I love you and know I miss you!  
  
You're dearest friend  
  
Ami  
Serena smiled and started too play some sailor V games. This entertained her for a while then she went too read Mina's gift. That lasted till night when she ate some cookies, and snuggled with her stuffed bear slowly falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke up too Rini shouting in her ear. She opened her eyes and saw Rini and Sammy standing beside her and looked around noticing that the people were slowly leaving the plane.  
  
"Serena! I was trying too wake you up for like 5 min!" Rini scolded, Serena yawned and stood up, stuffing her bear under her arm and putting her things away in her carry on bag. She exited the plan with her brother and 'cousin'  
When she walked in the air station, it was loud and noisy and had a fast sense too it. She saw the men and women hurrying too the desk too get they're tickets and the children being rushed and not able too look at the interesting people getting off of the plane. She could tell this was going too be a very long ride home.  
  
She followed her mother and father looking at the strange site. Rini clung too her leg, which really annoyed her so she picked her up, and rested her on her waist. Rini looked curiously too the food stand, too the seating area, and at the people.  
  
She had no clue were they were going but obviously her dad did. They walked outside, and there weren't any cherry trees. no beautiful blossoming cherry trees. There were some palm trees, but just a few. Yes she new California was going too take a long time too get used too.  
  
HELLO AGAIN! Like it! I hope u did! In the next chapter I think I'll introduce some new characters. hay I'll give you guys a preview  
"Who is she?" a girl with long, long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes said from behind the wheel of a red convertible. Next too her sat a girl with short Dirty (A/N: ok not really dirty, the color) blond hair and amber eyes said. "She looks familiar."She added.  
  
The girl with dirty blond hair tilted her head. They watched as Serena's family, and Luna, crossed the sidewalk in front of them. They got across and the light changed so they drove on. They new they had too report this too the others.  
Ok that's the preview review and read ok! ^.^ 


	2. The New Scouts

Authors Note: So here is chapter two. In this chapter I made up a bunch of new characters! ^.^ 2 are mentioned in the last chapter. But they belong too me! They're all mine and if you want too use them all you have too do is ask! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon u.u I wish I did but I don't!!!!!! * Breaks down in tears * and I never will!!!! * Stops crying and gets happy! * I do own a lot of the characters in this though!!! ^_^ So read on and see who is who!  
Serena followed her dad through the streets. They were walking too the rental car. She looked at the buildings. It was beautiful, there were white new looking buildings lining the streets. And after about 2 blocks of cement there would be a palm tree. When she looked down the long street she could see the ocean.  
  
She looked at the 8-year-old in her arms and decided too put her down. When she put her down she held her hand. Normally she wouldn't be so nice too Rini but since they were in an unfamiliar place she'd comfort her. Rini was scared she new, and she was scared too, but she new that if Rini saw that she was scared, she would become more scared, so she hid it.  
  
"Daddy, my legs are getting tired." Serena complained. But they were almost there, or so her father said.  
  
They came too a stop light and her Dad pushed the button too make it safe too walk so they waited.  
  
Meanwhile two girls sat in a red convertible talking and giggling. Then they noticed the family. The light had changed and they sat there watching.  
"Who is she?" a girl with long, long brown hair and sparkling emerald eyes said from behind the wheel of a red convertible. Next too her sat a girl with short Dirty (A/N: ok not really dirty, the color) blond hair and amber eyes said. "She looks familiar."She added.  
  
The girl with dirty blond hair tilted her head. They watched as Serena's family, and Luna, crossed the sidewalk in front of them. They got across and the light changed so they drove on. They new they had too report this too the others.  
  
Serena and Rini finally saw the rental car. Serena stopped and picked up Luna and climbed into the silver car. Her father started the engine and they drove off to they're house.  
  
Serena murmured too herself "I still can't believe we left home to come to a foreign country and join their military. I'm sure Japan has military." She looked out the window and watched the people talk and walk. Sammy hadn't said much since they left the airport. Her mom glanced back at her quickly with a guilty look.  
  
"School is tomorrow," The woman said in the passenger seat. Rini gasped.  
  
"Already! But, but." Serena new Rini would loose this fight so I just looked out the window solemnly as they argued.  
  
About an hour later we arrived at a very large house. It was surrounded by other houses and I could see children playing in the street as we drove into the driveway. A dark woman in a suit walked up to the car and Serena's dad got out to talk to her. Her mom got out too. It was good that Sammy and Rini were both in elementary school.  
  
They had each other, Rini would be in 3ed grade and Sammy would be in 5th. Serena would be in 10th, and all alone. She'd have to start off with no friends. She decided to get out of the car. Rini followed her, soon followed by Sammy.  
  
Ken Serena's father gave Serena the key and told them to go pick out their rooms. It was a 4-bedroom house, so they all got their own room. She walked in and just to the left of her were two double doors. She opened them and found a study. It was lined with bookshelves and had a computer desk in the corner.  
  
The furniture was here. Most was unpacked but in the middle of the living room were all the bedroom things. Well all of her and her brothers and Rini's things. Her mom and dad already had the master bedroom. Serena walked up the staircase noticing the pictures lining the walls and the boxes on the display area in the middle. When she walked onto the upper level, the first thing she saw was Rini standing in the doorway of a room.  
  
" I get this one!" She proclaimed. She smirked. She didn't want that room anyway. She turned too her left and saw a balcony that showed the lower level. It was very beautiful. Also to her left was a hallway to the master bedroom she knew because she could see her parent's furniture.  
  
Down the opposite hallway she couldn't exactly see what was there. She saw the hallway bathroom, and the laundry room, and she saw two rooms. She saw the room she wanted. It was the room on the left. There was a window seat and a walk in closet next to a small bathroom. She smiled glad that she was the first to see it or someone else would have claimed it.  
  
She remembered the room in her old house. She remembered the sleepovers with her friends. She never new she'd miss ray yelling at her so much. She looked out the window and sighed.  
The next morning Serena woke up in her blown up bed. Rini had slept with her because she was scared. The movers had moved the appropriate boxes to the appropriate rooms. She got up and showered then got into her school cloths. Her new school cloths her mom had given her. She walked down stairs and saw her family sitting at the table.  
  
"Serena," Her dad said putting his plate in the sink. Serena looked at him innocently. "Because of the raise I was able to by gifts for the family." He said turning his attention to her. Her mom walked in excitedly. Serena nodded. Her mom covered her eyes and led her around the unfamiliar house. The came too a stop.  
  
"Keep your eyes closed!" Her mom said and she heard shuffling. She squinted her eyes wondering what it was. Finally her dad told her to open her eyes and she saw before her a beautiful white convertible. She gasped then looked at her father.  
  
" It's for me." She asked in shock. Her father nodded. This was his peace treaty she understood. It finally hit her and she hugged her mom and dad so hard saying a million thank yous. She couldn't wait too drive it to school. So she kissed her mom and dad, who said she had to take Sammy and Rini to school and put the peddle too the meddle.  
  
She dropped Rini and Sammy of at the elementary school, after going over the instructions her dad had given her. Then drove too school. She parked her car and got out, grabbing her bag. She walked too the happy looking school; her high heals making noise. She went to the principal's office with out much trouble.  
  
She showed her around the interesting school till finally she reached her homebass. She walked in and all the eyes turned too look at her. She blushed and walked too the teacher after waving goodbye to the principle. "Hello Serena, welcome to America." The woman said. Serena nodded. She new how too speak English well. The teacher obviously hadn't noticed this by the fact that she was talking like a robot. She looked around the room and saw no familiar faces.  
  
She noticed that one girl stood out a lot. She had light blond hair and sky blue eyes. She seemed warm. She too was looking at her curiously. The girl had her hair in pigtails, but her hair was curly. It was very curly and fell on her shoulders. Next to her sat a girl with black hair. Her eyes were midnight blue and they twinkled like crystals, showing much mischief. The first thing she thought was Darien.  
  
The teacher told her to introduce herself. So she did. "Hi, I'm Serena and I'm from Japan. We just moved into our house yesterday and I have a cat named Luna. My cousin lives with us and I have one brother. I think Oceanside is a very beautiful place, even if it doesn't have cherry trees." She said The class smiled and random hellos could be heard.  
  
"Please have a seat." The teacher said and she went and sat down in an empty seat. Most of the day was boring and finally lunch came. Serena sat by herself. She felt stupid too be sitting by herself when all the other people had people too sit with. She too out a little booklet of pictures to entertain herself.  
  
She looked at the pages and pages of pictures of her friends as she ate. About half way through the book a girl with blond hair and green eyes walked up to her. She sat down beside her and smiled. She had her hair in a bun and she had some loose strands shaping her face. Her hair was covered in sprinkles, giving her an enchanting look.  
  
"Hay! My name is Donatella! My friends call me Ella though." Serena looked confused. She closed her book and put it down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serena." The girl smiled at her friendly like and she smiled back. This girl reminded her of Mina. Her eyes got watery and Ella's expression changed.  
  
"What's the matter?" She asked. Serena gave an uneasy smile.  
  
"Nothing. you just remind me of my best friend in Japan. She was always so happy and friendly." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Hay you want to come and sit with my friends and I?" She asked motioning too a table. Serena got Happy quickly.  
  
"Yes! That would be wonderful!" She said picking up her books and putting walking to the table with Donatella. She was laughing immediately. When she sat down there were a lot of people. But only two guys. A man with long blond hair's eyes flashed at her hair. She smiled timidly. Ella started introducing people quickly. " This is my brother Hoshiko. He's a senior." She pointed to a light brown hair man with chocolate eyes. He smiled politely and shook her hand.  
  
"And I am his girlfriend Amaya. I'm a senior as well," a black haired girl said. She had midnight blue eyes, with a bit of a sine in them. Her hair was loose. It was really strait and stopped just under her face. She waved kindly holding onto Hoshiko's arm. Serena smiled fake like and nodded. "And this is Noel!"  
  
She motioned too a blond sitting next to her. Her hair was very long. And wavy. And her eyes sparkled a mischievous sky blue. She shook her hand muttering her nice too meet yous. Ella went on introducing people.  
  
" This is Lave!" She said pointing too a brunette happily. The brunette smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling under the shining sun. She shook her hand. But Serena felt tenseness. Lave was an interesting name though.  
  
"And this is Makaia!" She motioned to a black hair girl. The girl's midnight blue eyes shined. This girl was the girl she saw in homebass. And the girl she saw sitting next to her in homebass was there as well. "And sitting beside her is the glamorous Eliane!" Ella exclaimed. Elian Blushed lightly. Then her attention fell on the blond haired man who had been looking at her before. His blue eyes mirrored her own.  
  
"And last but certainly not least. This is Yue." Serena felt close too this person. Very close, even though she had just met him. She shook his hand timidly and the instant she touched his skin she got a flash back of some time.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Serenity. I will be back I promise." A man with long silver hair said. Serena (or Serenity) clung onto him tightly.  
  
"I can't let you go! You won't come back!" She cried in his chest. He petted her hair. She looked up and into his diamond blue eyes. "Please Yue. don't go!" The man brushed her tears and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Sere I have too go. I'll write you letters I promise." He said turning too walk away. Serenity fell too her knees knowing she would never see him again.  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
Serena brought her hand back quickly looking at Yue with scared eyes. He gave her a curious look. She new he saw the Flashback too but she would act normal as if she hadn't seen anything. Then Serena sensed something. And it wasn't good. So she said she had too go to the bathroom and ran away from the others too transform.  
  
Once she was sure she was alone She held up her broach and yelled the famous words then transformed into sailor moon. She ran back too the scene. But there was already a battle going on.  
  
"Sailor Sun watch out for its nails! They are poisonous!" a brown haired scout said. She was the Ami of the group. Sailor Sun Responded.  
  
"Thanks Mediorite!" And then kicked the large monster in the gut. Sailor Mediorite nodded.  
  
"Wait! We forgot an introduction!" shouted a blond with a bun. They all sweat dropped and got into a formation.  
  
Sailor Sun spoke first. " See me burning bright! Evil all around take your flight! I am Sailor Sun and I am here too punish you!" She said giving a slight pose.  
  
Next Sailor Mediorite spoke. " I fight with Rocks, let's cut the small talk! I am Sailor Mediorite and I am here to punish you!"  
  
The one with a Bun spoke next. " Sparkling bright in the sky, prepare too cry! I am Sailor Star and I'm here too kick you back to the evil realm you came from!" She shouted  
  
A black haired girl spoke next, " Fight you may! But you will pay! I am Sailor Earth and I am here too punish you!" She said. Then a girl with blond hair spoke up.  
  
"The sun shines during the day. The moon at night! The cycle goes on. Unlike you! I am sailor Day and I'm here too make sure you pay!" She said and the black haired girl leaning on her back spoke next.  
  
" Sparkling stars and Shining moon hang above. You're going too die tuff love! I am Sailor Night! I suggest you take your flight! Because your mincemeat." Serena watched them fight for a while before deciding they need help, so after about 15 minutes she came out of her hiding spot.  
  
" Hay you! Yes You! You might hurt my fellow scouts but don't think you can get away with it! My name is Sailor Moon! And your new name is R.I.P. I'm here too punish you!" Sailormoon attacked with her moon scepter. The other scouts just gawked at her as she destroyed the monster.  
She turned too run away but a blond man in a knight suit stood in front of her. She gasped and turned too run the other way but a black haired man in a knight suit stood there. She was trapped.  
  
"What do you want?! I helped you! I'm not the enemy!" She shouted at them and attempted too get away but the Blond man held her arms. The rest of the scouts gathered around her. "Let me go!" She shouted.  
  
" You are Sailor moon?" Sailor Sun asked her. She gasped for air and nodded a yes. The Sun fighter looked shocked. A White cat came out of the bushes.  
  
"Artimes?" She asked, but noticed that the cat didn't have the moon symbol, instead he had the sun on his forehead. Sailor Sun gave her a confused look.  
  
The cat quickly disappeared into the bush. She didn't think it wanted too be seen. She looked up at the Sun Fighter and frowned.  
  
"Ok missy, I saved your guys butts! I did nothing to deserve this treatment!" Serena franticly explained. She looked back at the blond man clutching her arms. She heard the bell ring. What would she tell Sammy if she were late on picking him up on the first day. She was going to get it.  
  
She murmured some senseless words too herself. She locked eyes with the man again. He immediately dropped her arms. She growled and ran away quickly.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Wait!" Sailor Sun shouted. She concluded that she was the leader of the group. Serena ran into the shadows of an ally behind the bathroom and de-transformed then climbed in a bathroom window.  
  
She got in smoothed out her tiny skirt then headed out of the bathroom too her white convertible. She hopped in; hoping the others wouldn't see her. But when she turned too get her instructions on how too get the elementary school, Yue was sitting there.  
  
The man smiled at her and held up the paper. " Hello my darling sister. How have you been Serenity?" He asked. Serena gasped. She new this wasn't a good thing.  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFF HANGER! ^_^ GATTA LOVE UM! OK YOU HAVE TOO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT. What has too be changed? What has too happen? You HAVE TOO GIVE ME YOUR HOPEFUL IDEAS! SORRY GUYS NO PRIVEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK u.u 


End file.
